<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kendou Kyouya - fiF&amp;Fif [Arc 1] by DaOrangeSoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364279">Kendou Kyouya - fiF&amp;Fif [Arc 1]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaOrangeSoda/pseuds/DaOrangeSoda'>DaOrangeSoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>family is Family &amp; Family is family [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Hibari Kyouya is Kendou Kyouya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaOrangeSoda/pseuds/DaOrangeSoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Itsuka's view on the younger Kendou sibling and how he fits into her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>family is Family &amp; Family is family [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reincarnation and Transmigration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kendou Kyouya - fiF&amp;Fif [Arc 1]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itsuka adores her younger sibling though he hardly looks anything like her or her family. </p><p>She thought people adopted kids who looked like themselves so the kid would be more accepted but seeing his narrow eyes and dark hair, he's still too cute to overlook.</p><p>He's sleeping more than anything but she has fun watching him and he's easy to watch over when he's awake.</p><p>When their parents are out, she puts on a channel that talks about hero fights.</p><p>It's a good discussion and they decide to play the whole fight through so their commentary can be compared.</p><p>Itsuka agrees with the critiques but thinks there was something less risky the duo could have done but strong heroes do sometimes just get to charge into battle as an overwhelming force.</p><p>She's focused until she feels a chill down her spine and looks around until her gaze is on Kyoya. </p><p>Itsuka wonders if the bloodlust she feels will be related to his quirk because she's not supposed to be terrified of a baby too into a battle of fists.</p><p>The first smile she's seen on Kyoya's face is when the villain goes down bloody.</p><p> </p><p>Her future choices sheet is missing and even though it's a beginning of the year mock up, she wants it to discuss with her homeroom teacher.</p><p>She knows she left it on her desk before recalling the scampering feet of Kyoya's pet scuddling under his door.</p><p>One of many but she caught the pink feet and thinks it must have been the hedgehog.</p><p>Itsuka huffs and goes down to the door before politely knocking.</p><p>Her brother isn't behind the door and startles her when she hears the crinkle of a sheet to her side.</p><p>Kyoya has another animal that isn't a pet, but probably would be soon, atop his head.</p><p>Itsuka takes the sheet and Kyoya scrunched his nose in distaste.</p><p>"Only your first choice is acceptable. Don't do anything beneath yourself."</p><p>Itsuka looks at the paper and sees her second and third choice messily erased and animal stickers stuck to the corners.</p><p>She smiles at him and carefully pats his head.</p><p>Itsuka pulls her hand away before the bird manages to bite her finger.</p><p> </p><p>When Itsuka is accepted she is excited to tell her family but is disappointed to find her home empty.</p><p>A bit bummed, she heads to her room to at least change, but freezes.</p><p>There's a costume on her bed modeled after her doodles and notes, though a bit more centred around battle than aesthetic.</p><p>Rather than a dress it's a red cheongsam style shirt with baggy black pants.</p><p>It'd be nice if Itsuka was more focused on kicks but her quirk was in her hands.</p><p>There's an animal sticker keeping a note next to it that congratulated her on her acceptance and Itsuka is wildly curious over how her parents had gotten the knowledge when her acceptance notice was in her bag.</p><p>Her brother must have come in after they arranged the whole thing and left a sticker.</p><p>Kyoya was sweet that way and Itsuka felt bad her family put so much work into it when she'd already submitted her requests to the hero school.</p><p>Instead she kept the clothes in a drawer and decided to ask if she could have it altered as a backup outfit.</p><p> </p><p>When Itsuka excitedly says she's been elected as class representative, her parents give praise and ask about her class.</p><p>Itsuka describes what she can remember even though she's making connections to their quirks before their faces.</p><p>"They're a bit noisy but everyone's working hard."</p><p>Kyoya continues to eat small bites before saying, "Keep them in line and do proper discipline."</p><p>Itsuka and her parents are too used to Kyoya's oddities and overlook his words easily.</p><p>"If they get too rowdy bite them to death."</p><p>Itsuka decided her brother needed a new type of animal book and she'd look on her way home tomorrow.</p><p>Maybe fish would be better.</p><p> </p><p>As she interns under the hero Uwabami, Itsuka wonders how her brother had guessed it wouldn't be the best use of her time.</p><p>He hadn't said it that way but the intention was the same and she wished she'd gone with someone else.</p><p>Kyoya had gotten his hands on the list of her offers and put a sign of approval on a few of the hero companies noting that none of the others would be worth her time.</p><p>Uwabami was now a household name and Itsuka had foolishly thought learning from her would be a chance to make her skills more appealing to a camera, not how to sell looks in a fairly safe company building.</p><p>If Kyoya asked she might have to fib.</p><p>Her entire internship isn't worth a whole lot and by the end she can't keep her comments to herself which eventually bring Yaoyorozu out of her denile and back to their dim reality.</p><p> </p><p>Itsuka is often complemented for dealing with Monoma and class 1-A are the main source of niceties. </p><p>She has him unconscious in her grip and has just given her intel for the final exams practical.</p><p>They thank her for the info even though Monoma is weakly protesting the share of information.</p><p>"Class-A isn't trash."</p><p>Her scolding is said evenly and with a learned patience.</p><p>Asui blinks, "You'd be a good big sister."</p><p>Itsuka pauses before grinning, "Someone like Monoma could never match up to how troublesome my little brother is."</p><p> </p><p>The sleepover during their training camp is fun until talk of boys come up.</p><p>It doesn't seem to be up to par of what was expected on the topic of romance but Uraraka brings up her brother and when she shows a picture many of the girls go wild.</p><p>Her talk is borderline boasting but she speaks so sweetly about her brother that the girls start claiming him as an ideal.</p><p>The conversation lulls until one of the 1-A students remember she mentioned a sibling.</p><p>"He's younger than me so I don't think it'd be fun to look at him."</p><p>Regardless she pulls up an image and there's a different type of adoration from Uraraka's brother.</p><p>"He's so cute!"</p><p>Itsuka agrees on every front but is a bit nervous because the image was something she was not supposed to have.</p><p>Kyoya had been clear about his distaste for the photos she seemed keen to save.</p><p>"Look at him! How many stuffed animals does he have?"</p><p>Itsuka frowns, "Ah. Those are real."</p><p>The conversation turns to puzzlement because there's animals beside him you wouldn't be able to find in Japan.</p><p> </p><p>Itsuka was allowed a vote for the pageant she participated in.</p><p>Obviously most would vote for themselves but she could admit her loss and was ready to register a ticket for her senior but the voting booth was filled with an odd ruckus.</p><p>By the time she managed to push herself towards the front of the crowd, she somewhat figured out the problem.</p><p>And that problem was formally sitting atop the voting table, glare on his face and an aura that seemed to be enough to intimidate the next four voters to mark down her name as their choice of winner.</p><p>"It was an amazing display of skill."</p><p>There's four whimpering, agreeing replies and Itsuka rushes the table.</p><p>She's got her brother in arms and is yelling apologies as she makes an escape.</p><p>Her cheeks burn with embarrassment and she scolds Kyoya as much as she's willing over such a sweet action.</p><p>It's how Monoma and the others find her which had Monoma bursting into laughter.</p><p>"Siscon! Even your siscon brother didn't think you'd win."</p><p>Their classmates' disbelief over Monoma taken down in a second shows in their startled posture and assume Itsuka must have moved at breakneck speed this time.</p><p>Kyoya stands above Monoma who's clutching himself in pain, a silver glint of tonfas hidden in his sleeves as he looks down at the hero student.</p><p>"You voted twice for Itsuka without prompting."</p><p>Monoma glances up weakly and feels like he'll die with the glare of a demon on him.</p><p>He can't believe the devil is a kindergartener with a yellow bird backpack and a flower on his school shirt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Previous: Yaoyorozu Nagi [Arc 1] | Next: Shinsou Mukuro [Arc 1]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>